Happy?
by MyWaywardSon
Summary: First one! It's just a bit of Destiel writing to support my favorite otp. Constructive criticism invited. Enjoy!


"Dammit Sam!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"'Dammit' what, Dean? It's obvious that you don't trust me," Sam argued. "In fact, chances are that you never have and you never will!"

"Well, can you blame me?!" Dean retorted back to Sam's claim.

"Yeah, Dean. Actually, I can. I've apologized about a million times since killing Lillith and I haven't had a shot of demon blood in who knows how long." Sam said. "But there you are still looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off."

"You're Lucifer's vessel, Sammy," Dean argued "Now that you know that you might just do something very stupid."

"Oh my God. re you kidding me? that's seriously what you think I'll do? I'm not stupid Dean. I'm not the kind of idiot to just say an automatic yes to Lucifer. I am not going to say yes to the devil." Sam answered angrily to Deans claim.

"You know, Sam. I think that you say that now, but you have no idea what's coming." Dean said with fire in his eyes. " I'm supposed to pro-"

"Yeah I know, you're supposed to protect me." Sam said with his hand on the doorknob in the motel room. "But you know, I think I can protect myself."

Sam then walked out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted after his brother. "You better not take my wheels!"

Sam heard his brother, but he didn't care. He started the Impala's engine proudly and drove off.

From inside the room Dean heard his car's engine rev up as it drove away with his brother at the wheel. A few minutes later Dean was staring out the window andf he heard the familiar fluttering sound. The fluttering sound of an angels wings.

"Not now, Cas" Dean said knowing exactly who was behind him.

"Dean, are you okay? What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing" Dean answered obviously trying to avoid a touchy feely talk about your feelings and emotions counseling session with Cas.

"I can almost certainly verify that you are lying and that you are angry. Seriously, Dean, what's going on?" The angel asked again.

"Sam's just being a bitch, that's all." He answered not wanting to say more.

"Would you maybe want to talk about it?" Dean's friend asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You probably don't want to hear me bitch about every single aspect of my life anyway." Dean said straining to have control over his feelings.

"Dean, you need to talk. How about at a bar, over a few beers?" Cas asked hopefully.

"What's up, Cas. Why are you here?" Dean asked wondering why the angel cared so much.

"I am bringing comfort and calmness to your angry spirit, but if you do not prefer my presence I will leave you in peace." Cas said getting a sad expression on his face.

"No, Cas. Don't leave." Dean said giving into Castiel. "Let's go for those beers. We're gonna have to use your angel mojo to get there cause Sam stole my damn Impala.

"Okay Dean." Castiel said.

Dean heard the fluttering sound again and he and Cas were in front of a bar. Once they got a table and a few beers and shots in there systems Cas asked, " Dean, why were you so angry before?"

Dean didn't want to answer the angel, but he did, because he figured that he owed it to him, for everything. "Sam thinks that he can just live his life on his own and he can't."

"Well why not?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side in confusion like he always did. "That's how humans live, right?"

"Yeah, but not Sam. I mean, you saw what he did when he did just live on his own. He trusted a demon. A freakin demon, Cas. If he can trust a demon the chances are that he will trust a fallen angel," Dean explained. "The fact is that that scares the crap out of me man."

Castiel nodded his head in understanding. "You are doing the right thing, Dean." he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad somebody thinks that."

"I do think that." Cas said.

"So now what?" Dean asked with a hint of uncertainty showing on his face.

"Now you're happy." Cas said gladly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said you're happy. You are happy right?" the angel asked wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah. Cas. Can we go back to the motel now?" Dean requested as he felt the awkward tension rise.

"As you wish Dean."

When they got back to the hotel room the last Dean saw of Castiel was a smiles than he disappeared.

Dean looked up and whispered,

"Thanks, Cas."


End file.
